drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Saly Hentebag
Ich bin Saly Hentebag und lebe auf der Insel Hentebag, fliege aber oft mit meinem Drachen Night zu den Inseln in der Umgebung und erforsche dort neue und alte Drachenarten und wenn ein Drache in Not ist helfen wir diesem. Night und ich sind die Anführerinnen von Nights Drachenrudel und nehmen dort alle Arten von Drachen auf. 'Geschichte' Vorgeschichte Meine Eltern starben als ich noch sehr jung war durch einen Vulkanausbruch. Ich jedoch überlebte, weil ein weiblicher Tödlicher Nadder, den ich "Tausendsturm" nannte, Mitleid mit mir hatte und mich aufnahm. Der Drache sorgte gut für mich und brachte mir das Fische-Fangen, das Jagen, das Schwimmen und vieles mehr bei. Als ich gross genug war, durfte ich sogar auf Tausendsturm fliegen und wir wurden ein eingespieltes Team. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Doch Tausendsturm war schon ein alter Drache und so starb sie als ich acht Jahre alt war. Ich war sehr traurig und wusste nicht was machen. Ein Jahr lang streifte ich jeden Tag durch den Wald und dort traf ich dann auch Night: Wie ich Night kennen lernte: Als ich neun Jahre alt war, stürzte ich in einen Abgrund. Ich brach mir ein Bein, doch zum Glück wurde ich vom Nachtschattenweibchen Night gefunden. Der Drache brachte mich in eine Höhle und pflegte mich dort gesund. Nachdem ich wieder eine Drachengefärtin hatte, war ich wieder glücklich. Night und ich fliegen oft zu den Nachbarinseln und lernen immer wieder neue Drachen kennen. Wir trennen uns fast nie und wir sind wie für einander gemacht. Aus meinem Leben: Vor einiger Zeit als ich wieder einmal durch den Wald gestreift bin, sah ich plötzlich ein junger Mann etwa in meinem Alter, der am Holz sammeln war. Ich erschrak gewaltig und rannte schnell davon. Was machte dieser Mann auf unser Insel? Ich berichtete den Drachen was ich gesehen hatte. Ein paar fanden, dass wir ihn vertreiben sollten, doch das wollte ich nicht. Wir einigten uns darauf, dass ich ihn beobachte, um heraus zu finden, warum er hier war und ob er uns gefährlich werden konnte. Night bestand aber darauf, dass sie immer in meiner Nähe bleibt, falls etwas passieren würde. Am nächsten Tag brach ich auf und ging zu der Stelle, wo ich den Mann gesehen hatte. Er kam nach einer Weile und schien nach etwas Ausschau zu halten. Vielleicht hat er mich gesehen und sucht mich. Ich war jedoch gut genug versteckt und so fand er mich nicht. Nach einer Weile begann er Holz zu sammeln und ging dann in die Richtung davon aus der er gekommen ist. Ich folgte ihm unauffällig und ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Nach einer Weile lichtete sich der Wald und ein kleiner Strand kam in Sicht. Ich war noch nie dort, denn er war mir noch nie aufgefallen. Der Fremde ging auf ein kleines im Schilf verstecktes Lager zu. Er konnte noch nicht lange hier sein, dafür war das Lager noch zu wenig gut eingerichtet. Ich entschied mich zu gehen, da ich genug gesehen hatte für den Anfang. Am nächsten Tag ging ich wieder meinen gewohnten Aufgaben nach, doch der Fremde ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Was machte er hier? Mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Mensch auf der Insel war, da diese meist eine Gefahr für Drachen sind und ich wusste auch nicht, ob noch mehr Leute kommen würden. Ich beschloss, ihn nochmal zu beobachten, um mehr über ihn heraus zu finden. So machte ich mich am nächsten Tag wieder auf den Weg zu dem Waldabschnitt, in dem ich den Mann das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ich musste nicht lange warten, denn schon bald tauchte der Mann auf. Er schien etwas zu suchen. Ich blieb reglos auf dem Stein sitzen, auf dem ich gerade war. Der Mann lief längere Zeit umher und suchte die Gegend ab. Da meine Kleider in Brauntönen gehalten ist, bemerkte er mich nicht. Nachdem ich den Mann einige Zeit beobachtet hatte und nichts neues erfahren hatte, beschloss ich zu gehen. Ich sprang von meinem Stein und plötzlich schaute er mich direkt an. "Warte ich tue dir nichts!", rief er. Doch ich wollte weg und mir genau überlegen, wie ich zu handeln hatte. So lief ich rückwärts davon und beobachtete all seine Bewegungen. Er schien nicht bewaffnet zu sein. Der Mann folgte mir, doch das wollte ich nicht. Ich pfiff laut und schon schoss Night, die mich gehört hatte, durch das Blätterdach. Sie wollte sich auf den Mann stürzen, doch das hielt ich nicht für das Richtige. So stieg ich auf Ihr Rücken und wir flogen davon. Wieder zurück in der Basis rief ich alle Drachen zusammen und beriet mit ihnen, was wir tun sollten. Ein paar Drachen waren dafür, dass wir den Mann beseitigen, da er zur Gefahr werden konnte, doch das hielt ich nicht für das Richtige. Ich schlug vor, dass wir ihn zur grossen Lichtung holten, auf der wir manchmal Besammlungen hatten und ihn dort ausfragten und dann weiter schauten. Alle waren einverstanden, da wir somit den Mann unter Kontrolle hatten und er unsere Basis nicht sieht. Somit brachen am nächsten Tag zwei von den Kriegern unseres Rudels auf um den Mann zu holen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit tauchten sie mit dem Mann wieder auf. Dieser sah ziemlich geschockt aus, doch als er mich sah schien er sich ein Bisschen zu beruhigen. Die Drachen setzten ihn vor mir ab und stellten sich neben ihn. "Wer bist du?", fragte ich ihn. "Ich bin Andre und komme von weit her", antwortete er. "Warum bist du hier?", fragte ich weiter. "Ich wollte die Welt erkunden und dabei bin ich in einen Sturm geraten und hier hin getrieben worden", beantwortete er meine Frage. "Sind noch Andere ausser du hier?", führte ich die Befragung fort. "Nein. Ich bin alleine losgezogen. Ich habe lieber meine Ruhe." Mir schien als wünschte er sich jetzt aber seine Leute zu sich. "Warum bist du dann hier geblieben? Du hättest gehen können. Wir haben auch lieber unsere Ruhe." Wie zur Bestätigung brüllten die Drachen um uns herum, was Andre zu erschrecken schien. "Keine Angst! Sie werden dir nichts tun solange ich es ihnen nicht erlaube", diese Worte schienen ihn ein Bisschen zu beruhigen. "Ich würde gerne wieder zurückkehren, doch wegen dem Sturm weiss ich nicht in welcher Richtung meine Heimatinsel liegt" sagte er mit Sorge in der Stimme. "Das finden wir schon irgendwie heraus. Beschreibe sie mir genau, denn vielleicht war einer der Drachen schon einmal dort." Er beschrieb mir die Insel genau, doch niemand von den Drachen konnte sich erinnern, je auf der beschriebenen Insel gewesen zu sein. "Hm. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden! Bis dahin wirst du, Andre, dich frei bewegen dürfen, aber es wird immer ein Drache bei dir sein und schauen, dass du nichts machst oder siehst, was wir nicht wollen." Die Drachen und ich überlegten uns lange, wie wir herausfinden konnten, in welcher Richtung Andres Insel liegt. Wir fanden jedoch keine Lösung. Trotz etlichem überlegen konnte sich keiner der Drachen daran erinnern je auf dieser Insel gewesen zu sein. Als wir wieder einmal auf der Beratungslichtung waren und uns mit diesem Thema befassten, landete Sturmfeuer neben uns. Sie war einige Wochen auf Reisen gewesen, um neue Heilkräuter zu suchen. In mir keimte neue Hoffnung auf. Vielleicht kam sie auf ihrer weiten Reise an Andres Insel vorbei. Ich fragte sie danach. "Hm..Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich könnte tatsächlich schon einmal dort gewesen sein, jedoch bleibe ich nie lange auf Inseln, welche von Menschen besiedelt sind. Könnt ihr diesen Andre bitte her bringen. Er soll mir genau erklären wie diese Insel ausschaut." Also schickte ich einen Drachen, welcher Andre herbrachte. Nachdem er Sturmfeuer die Insel nochmal beschrieben hatte, sagte sie freudig: "Auf dieser Insel war ich wirklich schon einmal!" Als Andre das hörte begann er zu strahlen, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst und fragte schon fast wieder traurig: "Aber wie soll ich dort hin kommen? Mein Schiff ist zerstört!" Da antwortete ich belustigt: "Für was können denn Drachen fliegen?!" - "Du meinst ich soll auf einem Drachen fliegen?!", meinte er erstaunt. "Ja natürlich! Wieso nicht?", erwiderte ich. "Aber ich habe das noch nie gemacht! Das kann ich nicht!", sagte er ängstlich. "Das ist doch ganz einfach! Du musst ja nur auf dem Drachen sitzen, den Rest macht er! Also keine Widerworte! Wir fliegen Morgen los!", beschloss ich. Somit begannen wir zu planen. Ich fand es das Beste, wenn Andre auf Spike reiten würde, weil er ist sehr friedlich und Sturmfeuer wollte sich nicht reiten lassen von einem Fremden. Ich flog natürlich mit Night. Wir packten ganz viel Proviant in die Satteltaschen und Night übergab Hero das Kommando für die Zeit wo wir weg waren. Am Morgen des nächsten Tages ging es los. Die Drachen hatten darauf bestanden, dass Andre in der ersten Stunde die Augen verbunden hatte, damit er später nicht zu unser Insel zurück finden kann. Andre fand das gar nicht toll, da er sowie so schon Flugangst hatte, aber er liess es trotzdem zu. Nach ein paar Stunden, als Andre die Augenbinde schon länger wieder ab hatte und deshalb auch keine so grosse Angst mehr hatte, meinte er, mehr zu sich selbst: "Es ist wunderschön auf so einem Drachen zu fliegen! Ich hätte am liebsten einen Eigenen!" - "Das kriegen wir schon hin!", sagte ich und liess die Drachen auf eine Insel zusteuern. "Warum landen wir?", fragte Andre erstaunt. "Du willst doch einen Drachen, oder nicht? Hier auf der Insel hat es viele verschiedene Arten. Wir können die einen zähmen! Und die Drachen haben sowie so eine Pause verdient.", antwortete ich. "Du willst mir wirklich helfen einen Drachen zu zähmen?!", sagte er erstaunt und glücklich. Und somit liefen wir weiter hinein in die Insel. Wir liefen durch den Wald und schon bald sah ich eine grosse Lichtung, auf der viele verschiedene Drachen standen. Ich sagte zu Andre: "Warte kurz! Ich werde die Drachen beruhigen und ihnen sagen, dass wir ihnen nichts Böses wollen. Du musst aber wissen, dass ich die Drachen nur darum bitten werde, ob sie dich auf ihnen fliegen lassen und sie nicht dazu zwingen!" Dies verstand Andre und wartete deshalb hinter einem Baum, während ich auf die Lichtung trat. Die Drachen blickten mich sofort misstrauisch an und ein Riesenhafte Albtraum stand drohen vor mich. Ich hielt die Hände offen in die Luft und sprach: "Wir sind in Frieden gekommen und wollen euch nichts tun!" Der Albtraum schaute verwirrt, sprach dann aber mistrauisch: "Wieso kannst du unsere Sprache? Und wer sind WIR?" - "Keine Sorge! Wir sind nur zu zweit!", bei diesen Worten rief ich Andre zu mir. Er trat schüchtern neben mich, betrachtete die Drachen aber interssiert. "Ich kann die Drachensprache, weil ich von einem Nadder aufgezogen wurde", beantwortete ich auch noch seine zweite Frage. Der Albtraum sprach aber: "Und das soll ich dir glau..." Plötzlich wurde er unterbrochen, von einer hohen, weiblichen Stimme: "Ach, Fire! Jetzt sei doch nicht immer so misstrauisch!" Und an uns gerichtet sagte sie: "Entschuldigt seine Unfreundlichkeit! Er mag keine Fremden, aber solche die die Drachensprache können, sind sicher nett!" Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt und sagte: "Danke für die netten Worte! Ich bin übrigens Saly und das ist Andre. Er kann aber keine Drachensprache." - "Das ist nicht so schlimm! Ich mag es auch, wenn es einmal einfach nur ruhig ist! Ich bin Mina", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. "Wir sind hier her gekommen, da Andre gerne einen Drachen hätte, um auf ihm zu fliegen. Ich wollte deshalb fragen, ob jemand das zulassen würde, weil wenn nicht würden wir wieder gehen", sagte ich zu Mina und formulierte den Satz wie eine Frage. Da meldete sich eine brummlige Stimme zu Wort: "Dann könnt ihr ja gleich wieder gehen! Niemals wir sich ein Drache freiwillig reiten lassen!" Ich blickte zu Fire, welcher diese Worte von sich gegeben hatte. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte sprach Mina: "Das glaubst du! Ich werde ihn auf meinem Rücken reiten lassen! Auf dieser Insel ist so wie so nie etwas los! 'Trivia' *Ich bin 21 Jahre alt *Ich lebe mit meinen Drachen auf der Insel Hentebag *Ich und Night helfen oft Drachen in Not und nehmen diese dann in unserem "Drachenrudel" auf *Ich bin zusammen mit Night Anführerin von Nights Drachenrudel *Ich erforsche gerne Drachen und habe schon viele Freunde unter ihnen *Ich und Night sind ein gutes Team *Ich wurde von einem Nadderweibchen aufgezogen *Ich beherrsche die Sprache der Drachen, da ich von einem aufgezogen wurde und unter ihnen lebe 'Salys Drachen (gehören zu Nights Drachenrudel)' Night.jpg|Night|link=Night Schreck.jpg|Schreck|link=Schreck Sturmfeuer.jpg|Sturmfeuer|link=Sturmfeuer Feuerball.png|Feuerball|link=Feuerball Spike.png|Spike|link=Spike Lava.png|Lava|link=Lava Change.png|Change|link=Change Skrill auf Blitzen.jpg|Darkshadow|link=Darkshadow Donnertrommler.png|Donnerklaue|link=Donnerklaue Knochen.jpg|Panzer|link=Panzer Zipper.png|Doppel|link=Doppel Hero.jpg|Hero|link=Hero Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Saly Hentebag